As one of the widely used display technologies at present, the liquid crystal display technology is widely applied in TV sets, mobile phones, public information displays and other fields. A liquid crystal screen consists of an array substrate and an opposing substrate, and liquid crystal material is encapsulated between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The array substrate includes gate lines and data lines which are crisscrossed to define pixel units.
By taking a TN (Twist Nematic) type liquid crystal display device as an example, independent pixel electrodes corresponding to the pixel units are arranged on the array substrate, integrally designed common electrodes are arranged on the opposing substrate, and an electric field is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode to drive the liquid crystal to display.